Quantum of Solace
}} Quantum of Solace is a 2008 British spy film directed by Marc Forster. The cast of the film consists of Daniel Craig, Olga Kurylenko, Mathieu Amalric, Gemma Arterton, Giancarlo Giannini, Jeffrey Wright, and Judi Dench. It serves as the twenty-second installment in the James Bond series, and the second to star Craig as Bond. Plot Even if he struggles not to make his last mission a personal matter, James Bond is determined to hunt down those who forced Vesper to betray him. By questioning Mr White, 007 and M learn that the organization to which he belongs is much more complex and dangerous than anything they had imagined. Bond crosses the road of the beautiful and pugnacious Camille, who seeks revenge too. She leads him on the trail of Dominic Greene, a ruthless businessman and one of the pillars of the mysterious organization. During a mission to Austria, Italy and South America, Bond discovers that Greene is maneuvering to take control of one of the most important natural resources in the world using the power of the organization and by manipulating the CIA and the British government. Taken in a labyrinth of treachery and murder, as he approaches the true leader of Vesper's betrayal, 007 must absolutely stay ahead of the CIA, the terrorists and even on M, to thwart Greene's sinister plan and stop the organization. Cast *Daniel Craig as James Bond *Olga Kurylenko as Camille Montes *Mathieu Amalric as Dominic Greene *Gemma Arterton as MI6 agent Strawberry Fields *Giancarlo Giannini as René Mathis *Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter *Judi Dench as M *Anatole Taubman as Elvis *David Harbour as Gregg Beam *Joaquín Cosío as General Medrano *Fernando Guillén Cuervo as Carlos *Jesper Christensen as Mr. White *Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner *Paul Ritter as Guy Haines *Tim Pigott-Smith as the British Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs *Neil Jackson as Edmund Slate *Simon Kassianides as Yusef *Stana Katic as Corrine Veneau *Glenn Foster as Craig Mitchell *Oona Chaplin as Perla de las Dunas' receptionist *Lucrezia Lante della Rovere as Gemma *Elizabeth Arciniega as Mr. White's girlfriend Videos Trailers Category:2008 films Category:2008 in film Category:English-language films Category:Action thriller films Category:2008 action thriller films Category:2000s films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:Adventure films Category:2008 adventure films Category:2000s adventure films Category:Spy films Category:2008 spy films Category:2000s spy films Category:Eon Productions films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sequel films Category:2008 sequel films Category:2000s sequel films Category:Best Thriller Empire Award winners Category:Central Intelligence Agency in fiction Category:Eco-terrorism in fiction Category:Environmental films Category:Films scored by David Arnold Category:Films about privatization Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films directed by Marc Forster Category:Films produced by Michael G. Wilson Category:Films produced by Barbara Broccoli Category:Films set in 2006 Category:Films set in Austria Category:Films set in Bolivia Category:Films set in Haiti Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Russia Category:Films set in South America Category:Films shot in Austria Category:Films shot in Chile Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in Madrid Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Films shot in Panama Category:Films shot in Wales Category:James Bond films Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Screenplays by Paul Haggis Category:Water scarcity in fiction Category:Works about coups d'état